Lab Rats
Lab Rats, also known as Lab Rats: Bionic Island for the fourth season, is an American television sitcom that premiered on February 27, 2012 on Disney XD, It focuses on the life of teenager Leo Dooley, whose mother, Tasha, marries billionaire genius, Donald Davenport. He meets Adam, Bree, and Chase (Davenport's latest projects), with whom he develops an immediate friendship. The series was created by Chris Peterson and Bryan Moore. On January 15, 2011, Billy Unger, who plays Chase, stated that the series was originally called Billion Dollar Freshman. However, the pilot was re-shot, with the changing of the name to Lab Rats, and the addition of Bree who is the only girl of the group and Adam who is the oldest of the three. On May 18, 2012, Lab Rats was renewed for a second season. On July 26, 2013, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a third season. In May 2014, Disney XD renewed Lab Rats for a fourth season, which makes it the second original series of Disney XD to go past three seasons, after Kickin' It. The fourth season premiered on March 18, 2015.On July 1, 2015, Kelli Berglund, who plays Bree, stated that the fourth season would be its last. Plot Young teenager Leo Dooley's mother, Tasha, gets remarried to billionaire inventor Donald Davenport, & they move in with him. While trying to find his bedroom, Leo accidentally discovers teenage siblings with bionic powers living in his new basement. Leo secretly takes them to school for the first time and the show follows the bionic teens as they unravel in adventurous situations in an attempt to live life like a normal family in the fictional town of Mission Creek, California. As the show progresses in Seasons 2, 3, and 4, it gets darker with the introduction of Davenport's younger brother Douglas (turned good in Season 3), Douglas' android son Marcus, Victor Krane, S-1, Sebastian (formerly known as S-3) and Krane's bionic soldiers. By season 4, Davenport opens a bionic academy on a bionic island to train Krane's bionic soldiers to be the world's new heroes. Characters * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Characters * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Maile Flanagan as Terry Perry * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob * Mateus Ward as Marcus Davenport * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane * Cole Ewing as Sebastian * Eddie Perino as Trent * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Madison Pettis as Janelle * Ben Stillwell as Owen * Dustin Ingram as Scott * Ben Bodé as Special Agent Graham * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President * Ashley Argota as S-1 * Jessalyn Wanlim as Giselle * Max Charles as Spin Reception In 2012, Lab Rats became the most watched show on Disney XD. IMDb rated the series 6.5/10, making it the among the highest rated Disney XD series. Broadcast The series originally premiered February 27, 2012 on Disney XD and March 2, 2012 on Disney Channel. However, it first aired February 24, 2012 on Disney XD Canada. It aired as a preview March 29, 2012 and premiered April 19, 2012 on Disney XD UK and Ireland. It premiered June 10, 2012 on Disney XD South Africa and first aired Disney Channel Australia and New Zealand December 31, 2012 and officially premiered January 10, 2013. It premiered March 11, 2013 on Disney XD Malaysia and in the rest of Southeast Asia, it premiered August 5, 2012 on Disney Channel Asia and March 16, 2013 on Disney XD. DVD Lab Rats: Every Family Has Its Glitches. Category:Browse Category:TV shows